New Years Eve Surprises
by Phoenix07
Summary: A one shot with the New Century crew on new Years eve what a marriage proposal 2 read and find out


**Author's Note: Man I love doing these holiday one shots because you find out what new charaters are going to be showing themselves to you in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't any characters of Zoids just Jason Sisco and Brandy Hunter. So :p Oh and I don't own the song that right belongs to Ana Johnsson and it's called We Are. Enjoy.**

"Why are we shopping?" Jack asked leaning on the shopping cart as Brandy was looking on the shelf for something.

"Because I'm making something for the New Years eve party tonight a the Blitz team base." she said.

"Then why did you drag me along?" he asked as she found what she was looking for and put it in the cart.

"Because your getting the alcohol and I mean the strong stuff I'm only allowed to buy beer you can get the whiskey." she said walking down the aisle.

"Good reason," he said a shit eating grin on his face as he followed her pushing the cart.

**At the Blitz team base: a few hours later:**

"Bit came back here with my cookie," Leena yelled chasing after the blonde pilot who had stolen one of her cookies.

"I have a feeling I'm going to have a headache before the party even starts," Brad said taking the Christmas lights off that Brandy had put on his zoid as a prank. "Damn Fox how did she keep you still to put these on?" he asked taking another strand off, all he got out of his zoid was a growl bark. He laughed as the Shadow Fox shook his head finally free of the lights on it.

"Brad," Naomi called as she walked into the hanger carrying box's. "Could use some help," she said.

"Right here babe," he said lowering the lift he was on. "Need a hand?" he asked taking the two biggest boxes from her. "What's in these?" he asked setting them down.

"Fireworks." she said sitting the rest down beside the other two boxes. "Jack and Brandy are bringing the alcohol and she said she was making some kind of dip that you like to eat," Naomi said looking over at the lift where there was a pile of Christmas lights. "Finally cleaning up Brandy's prank," she asked him.

"Yeah and I'm getting paybacks," he said as the both headed to the lift to finish delighting the Shadow Fox.

**Meanwhile at Brandy's base:**

"Jack and Jason Sisco out!" Brandy yelled as they kept sneaking into the kitchen to sample the snacks. Brandy turned around a wooden spoon in her hand glaring at the two brothers. "Touch those and you'll have sore knuckles. "She threatened Jason who arched an eyebrow at her.

"Damn what crawled up your ass," he said turning around to leave when he was nailed in the back of the head by the spoon. "Oww," he said as Jack laughed at him.

She crossed her arms glaring at him. "Your already on my shitl ist from yesterday's prank. Do you want to be moved to the top of it?" she asked with a slight growl.

"No ma'am," he said leaving the kitchen.

"You know the only reason he's being annoying is because him and Kelly are into it." Jack said dipping a cracker into some kind of dip.

"Well we'll fix that tonight. I've got a plan that's bound to fix the troubles between those two," she said a smirk on her face.

"Aww shit your playing matchmaker round two," he said looking at her through his bangs. He had discarded his headband and let his hair do what ever it wanted to do, of course Brandy liked it that way now.

"Not matchmaker just repair girl," she said bitting into a cracker, that she had dipped into the dip.

"So this is the dip your brother likes so much." Jack said dipping another cracker into the dip and ate it.

"Yeah Spinach dip," she said sticking another cracker into Jack's mouth when he opened it to say something.

**That evening: Blitz team base:**

"Bit slow down on that shit," Brad said trying to grab the beer out of Bit's hand.

"Don't be such a party pooper Bradley," He slurred as he held onto the bottle.

Being called his whole first name he let go of the bottle letting Bit fall on his ass, he glared at the boy and just left him tired of messing with him. "Try to keep him from making a fool of his self and look what happens," he mumbled to his self as he went and sat beside Naomi who handed him a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Hey bro do you still have your guitar." Brandy asked him as she grabbed a handful of chips out of a bowl on the table.

"Yeah it's in my room. Why?" he asked his half drunk twin.

"Go get it let's do a song bro," she said before finishing off another bottle of Corona.

"Okay give me a second I'll be right back," he said getting up and leaving the room to come back carrying a portable amp and a blood red electric guitar. "What song are we doing?" he asked plugging in the guitar.

"We Are. You still remember how to play it?" she asked him as he tuned the guitar a little.

"Yeah still remember," he said starting the tune. When it got to the part Brandy started to sing.

_See the devil on the doorstep now (my oh my)  
Telling everybody oh just how to live their lives  
Sliding down the information highway  
Buying in just like a bunch of fools  
Time is ticking and we can't go back (my oh my)_

What about the world today  
What about the place that we call home  
We've never been so many  
And we've never been so alone

You keep watching from your picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are  
You wash your hands and come out clean  
Fail to recognise the enemies within  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are, we are, we are

One step forward making two steps back (my oh my)  
Riding piggy on the bad boys back for life  
Lining up for the grand illusion  
No answers for no questions asked  
Lining up for the execution  
Without knowing why

You keep watching from your picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are  
You wash your hands and come out clean  
Fail to recognise the enemies within  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are, we are, we are

It's all about power then  
By taking control  
Breaking the will  
Breathing the soul  
They suck us dry till there's nothing left  
My oh my, my oh my

What about the world today  
What about the place that we call home  
We' ve never been so many  
And we've never been so alone....

So alone

You keep watching from your picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are  
You wash your hands and come out clean  
Fail to recognise the enemies within  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are, we are, we are

It's all about power then (we are)  
By taking Control (we are)  
Breaking the will (we are, we are)  
Breathing the soul (we are)  
They suck us dry till there's nothing left (we are, we are)  
My oh my, my oh my

We are  
We are (its all )  
We are  
We are, we are (take control)  
We are  
We are  
It's all about power  
By taking control.

When Brad played the last note Bit's jaw was dropped along with Leon's, Leena's, Jamie's, and Doc's. "Wow that was awesome," Bit said when he was finally able to talk.

Jack and Jason came into the room, "Come on the fireworks are setup let's go watch them," Jack said grabbing Brandy and threw her over his shoulder causing her to laugh. They all headed up to the roof to watch the fireworks. They all found their blanket's that they had brought up earlier. Brandy settled herself against Jack's chest as Benjamin and Sebastian started setting off the fireworks. Suddenly they heard a noise and they all got up and walked to the edge of the roof to see that the zoids had come out of the hanger to view the festive bombs.

"Hey guys it's nearly midnight," Leon said as he grabbed Chris Tasker and wrapped his arms around her.

"10. ..1 HAPPY NEW YEARS," they all cheered and the Whitz Wolf and Shadow Fox each sent a shot up in the air causing everyone to laugh.

"Happy New Years baby," Jack said kissing her as there was a hush over the group they all looked over and saw Brad on one knee in front of Naomi a ring box held in his hand.

"Naomi Fluegel will you marry me?" he asked her as her hands went to her mouth.

"Yes yes yes," she said pulling him to his feet and kissing him long and hard on the lips. Brad slipped the ring on her finger.

"Hunter you ruined the surprise," Jack said which got Brandy's attention and she turned back around seeing Jack holding a jewelery box as well. "Will you do the honor of marrying me Brandy Hunter," he asked getting on his knee.

"Yes you big goof I'll marry you," she said pulling him to his feet to do the same as Naomi done to Brad. Jack slipped the ring on her finger and they kissed again.

_~Finally It took him long enough~ _Whitz Wolf said to Shadow Fox

_~Give him credit cousin both the boys did well tonight_~ Shadow Fox told Whitz.

_~Will you both shut~ _Leena's Gunsniper hissed.

_~The kids did good~ _Jacks Siax said nudging Whitz.

_~Yes they did~ _Whitz said slapping out at the Saix.

**Author's note: So what did you guys think a surprise huh. Tell me what you thought by reviewing. Have a Happy New Year's Eve and be safe. Phoenix07**


End file.
